Celebrating Sunday
by redtango
Summary: Hotaru and Yaten celebrate a specific Sunday... Oh and did I mention that our little Hotaru is all grown up.


"**Celebrating Sunday**" by red tango

Disclaimer: I of course do not own Sailor Moon or any of its charactersbut if I did it would be awesome and I would be rich ;)

**WARNING**: Major OOCness and fluff... oh and implied sex.

"Yaten," she whispered, trailing kisses down his jaw line.

"Mmmm, sleep," he mumbled.

She giggled at his response, eliciting a sleepy grin.

"Yaten," she whispered again, kissing his parted lips.

"Hmmm? It's one in the morning," he questioned, opening his bright green eyes to see the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Do you know what day it is?" she asked, smiling down at him.

"Sunday and its time for us to go back to bed," he replied, wrapping his strong arms around her tiny frame, pulling her body against his.

"Yaten," she laughed as she rested her head at the crook of his neck.

"It's not Sunday?"

"Yaten," she laughed again, leaning up to lightly slap his chest, "It is Sunday but do you know what happened on this specific day?"

"Ummm, the day Seiya did something stupid."

She rolled her eyes and pouted, "No and that's every day!"

"Oh how true you are!" he laughed.

"Yaten!"

"Sorry...sorry," he leaned up to kiss her pouty lips, "Today is our anniversary."

She looked at him with her questioning gaze, "What anniversary?"

"What anniversary, how many anniversaries do we have? Our wedding anniversary of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Err...yes...no...yes?"

"You don't sound so sure."

"Well I know its not your birthday and I'm pretty certain its not mine. Christmas has already passed, so it must be our anniversary!" he replied with confidence.

"Oh, Yaten," she groaned.

"What its not? What did I forget?" he panicked," Your birthday was January..." He stopped his senseless rambling as he heard her light laughter drift toward his ears. "Why you little devil... it is our anniversary! I knew it all along."

"Oh really," she laughed, "You sure didn't sound like you knew it all along."

"Of course I did." He reached his arm over to the night stand and pulled out a small gift box to prove his point, " I was going to give this to a certain little vixen tonight at dinner but noooo."

"Ooo!" she squealed, "Can I open it?"

"Of course," he said, rolling his eyes at his wife's antics. _Women._

She opened the tiny jewelry box to see a charm bracelet encrusted with different charms that described her perfectly down to thecharm of her planet as well as the little stethoscope charm.

"Yaten," she sighed happily, "It's beautiful. I love it so much."

"And?"

"Thank you?"

"And?"

"And umm it's the best present I've ever had?"

"And?"

"And it's umm better than a umm my lamps?"

"And?"

"AND! And What!"

"Where's my present?" he asked. She quickly kissed his cheek. "Was that it? But, but..."

"Silly little Yaten," she giggled, "Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

"If it fits into my hand, I'm not sure I want it."

"Oh you'll like it," she said, placing the tiny wrapped package into his hand, "Alright open your eyes."

"HOTARU!"

"What?" she replied, innocently. "You don't like it?"

"I-I..it's a... a"

"C-o-n-d-o-m. Condom. Now that's not a hard word for a big boy like you to say."

"Hotaru," he glared, "I want a real present, not something I can buy at the market across the street."

"Aww...but just think of what the condom will elude too," she whispered, tracing her finger down his chest, "And it's in _extra large_."

"Taru," he moaned, "But..."

"Oh alright, you big baby," she sighed, "In all the universe, I had to find a man who doesn't want sex but a present."

"Close your eyes again," she demanded.

He eyed her warily but obliged.

"Here," she said placing the package on his lap.

"Now that's more like it," he grinned.

"Yes, instead of one condom, I bought you a box full!" she smirked.

"Taru," he warned.

"Just open it... I swear, you can never take a joke unless its on someone else," she grumbled.

He carefully unwrapped the silver box to reveal a simple book covered in dark blue velvet. He opened the book to see several different paintings that he had never seen on Earth.

"A book of art from Kinmokusei," he said in awe, turning the pages to reveal art equally as beautiful as the one before it, "Thank you Taru."

"Oh but that's not all of it... Turn to the last page."

He quickly flippedthe pages, fighting the urge tostare at the art of his planet.When he reached the lastpage, he was surprisedto see two one way tickets to Kinmokusei.

"I don't understand," he stated.

"I know that you miss your home and I can't stand seeing you apart from it."

"But we agreed that we would stay on Earth because of your family," he said, touching her cheek.

She leaned her cheek into his palm, "And I know how much you just looove my family especially Michi and Ruka but I know how much you miss yours. I would travel the galaxy for you. You are my family. My home. Wherever you go, I go."

He leaned in and gently kissed her pink lips, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I cannot imagine my life before you."

"Well you were bored and lonely. You were cynical, wait you still are... umm you were conceited, no you still are conceited... you wer-"

"Alright, alright. I get the point. I try to say something romantic for once and all I get is sarcasm."

"Well it is your fault for influencing me," she stated, her eyes shining down at him.

"Lets see if I can influence you in another way," he laughed, pushing his present aside and pulling the covers over them.

"Does this mean we get to use the real anniversary present I got you?"

"Oh we'll use it... And we'll use it all night long," he grinned evilly.

"That's just what I wanted to hear!"

The End

Author's Note: Ahh I'm sorry for torturing yall with this story but I just had to post it. I was getting sad at the lack of Hotaru/Yaten stories and I'm sorry they are soo OOC. Ahh at least I tried.

How many times does Hotaru say Yaten's name: 8... I guess she really likes his name...


End file.
